Beyond Your Code: The Candy Pack
by kbook
Summary: With Rancis and Candlehead out of the game, everyone in Sugar Rush thought things will become normal. However, Swizzle and two other racers are about to learn something that is going change their lives forever. It's part of the Beyond Your Code series, but it's part 2.5.
1. Chapter 1 Coming Through

**AN: To those who have read my Beyond Your Code series, this takes place between part 2 and 3, so it's technically part 2.5. It explains what was happening in Sugar Rush while Rancis and Candlehead were in Niceland, and how Snowanna and group were formed.**

**It'll just take a while for the whole story to come through because school is coming up soon and I don't want it to interfere with my writing.**

**Above all, enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

First it's just a blank screen. Then static began to appear...

Finally... and image appeared... On it is a racer...

_Hello...? Hello...? Is thing thing on? Is it...?_

_Oh, it is. _(Clears throat)

_Hello, my is Swizzle Malarkey also known as the Swizz. I'm a racer here in Sugar Rush._

_I'm sending this to you because if I step out of my game, I would be in big trouble with our king._

_If you're some stranger outside of our game, then please give this to two fellow racers named Rancis and Candlehead. That last time either of them were seen, they had left the game. So I beg if you seen either of them, please give this to them._

_If you are them, then I ask you guys to come back to our game. Things are getting fudged up here, and they aren't getting better..._

_You know, I think it's best if I explain the situation first; here's what's going on... It all started-. _

_What the-?! _(The camera is dropped and the screen in now on bottom level) _Argh... Jubileena, would you pick that up for me?_

(The screen lifted and shows Swizzle again) _Thank you..._

_Anyway, it all started the day after those two left..._

* * *

**AN: And now our story begins...**

* * *

The start of the Random Roaster Race was; as usual, lively and big. Crowds of cheering fans filled the podiums... all expect for the three podiums. Two of then once had the fans of Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead.

Beard Papa, who was sweeping away trash, sadly looked at the podiums; then at the two empty spots. Now too long ago, Rancis and Candlehead would be at those spots, ready to race and have a good time. But now they're gone thanks to King Candy...

"It's a fabulous day for a race." King Candy announced to his fellow citizens and racers in his jolly way. "It's just too bad that one of us can't race as of right now." He was talking about Taffyta Muttonfudge, who was in a coma after Rancis used his powers against her. Her fans were all worried about her and they went to her room instead to pray that she's all right. "But don't worry, she's doing well in the castle infirmary. As soon as she's recovered, she will rejoin us at our racers... But incidents like that are disgust me! It's just the consequence of having _freaks_ around!"

Several of the fans mutter in worry and racers sneer at the thought of them.

"But not to worry, yesterday, my security system has shown that the freaks have left the game! They won't bother us anymore!" he cheered.

The fans cheered too, and so did the racers.

Beard Papa was the only one who wasn't happy to hear that. He glared at King Candy for taking such joy into this. In fact, he was disgusted with the whole thing! Sure Rancis can control stuff with his mind and Candlehead can go on fire, but that was no real reason to take such hatred towards them! So with a huff, he left the racetrack.

King Candy continued "Don't worry about those two ever coming because if they ever did, they'll have to go past our very special game guardian."

Suddenly, a giant dragon came down from the sky and roared. It took a while for everyone to realize that it was the Candy Dragon, just black colored and looking a lot more scary. Everyone panicked for while before King Candy announced "Calm down, my fellow Candy Citizens. He won't do any more harm. I promise you that. You see, this guy will now only take orders from me and will only hurt you if you have something wrong with your code. But above all, he's completely harmless."

The racers were still unsure about this... But the king looked like he didn't have a problem with it; so they just went with it. The rest of the citizens soon calmed down a bit as well.

"Now, my precious," King Candy petted the dragon like it was his own personal pet "go up into the sky and keep an eye out for any unwanted company!"

And with that, the dragon went up into the sky.

"One last thing, to prevent anymore horrible accidents from happening, I have a new rule in which if you see something strange, you have to report it without question. We don't want another freak running around here."

The racers chuckled a little as if it was joke. They were certain it wasn't going to be themselves since they never recalled having any malfunctioning abilities.

"Now, it's now time for our race to began! But first, it's pay to play. I trust you got your gold coins?"

They held them up in pride.

"Now pay your gold coins for entry for the race! Me first; as usual." He laughed as he threw his gold into the cup.

As the racers went into line to pay their coins, they talked about the two oddballs: "Those two were scary." "And they were hiding under our noses all this time." "Unbelievable... those freaks..." "Thank goodness they're gone..."

Swizzle Malarkey waited his turn to put in a coin. To tell truth, he felt a little guilty about what he did to his former racing rivals; after all they did save their home from that monster. Then he shook it off and convinced himself it was for the good of their game. After all, he saw Rancis pushed Taffyta into a coma and Candlehead go into a dangerous fire! He was mostly just as relief as anyone else about the news of their departure.

Now that they were gone, he had nothing to worry about...

Then his gold coin suddenly went on the floor.

He was puzzled at first since he was sure he was holding on to it, but he figured that he most likely dropped it and picked up his coin again. This time he made sure he held on to it...

And then it fell on the ground again.

He was a little surprise about this, but as he went down to pick up his coin; his hand went right through! Now he was really confused.

"Swizzle Malarkey!"

The boy look up to see the king looking down on him. "What are you doing?" he demanded "You're holding us up. If you can't pay; then you can't play." The other racers had paid their coins and were ready to go.

"Uh, just a second." assured the Swizz as he tried to get his coin with his other hand... only for it to simply slide through as well. Now that he was looking at his hands; they were starting to look like they were made out of clear glass. He couldn't understand what was going on.

He looked up at King Candy on his podium; waiting impatiently. He also looked at his fellow racers and they looked like they were going to crazy from waiting.

Thinking quickly, he kicked the coin up and it landed on his head. He began to balance the coin as he slide it on to the platform. He was about to push it down with his hands so it would launch, but his hands were still going through it. So as a last resort, he pushed it down using his foot and launched it.

The coin went into the cup. "SWIZZLE MALARKEY!" the announcer boomed.

He sighed with relief once he heard his name. His fans still cheered for him. However, King Candy, the racers, and rest of the candy citizens were have those angry looks of impatience.

So with a chuckle, he hurried to his kart while ignoring the glaring looks.

As he went to the Tongue-Twister, he prayed that he wouldn't fall through the seat. However, he sat down and he was... just fine. He looked at his hands, they were just fine; a hundred percent opaque. He sighed with relief and collected himself.

King Candy first groaned with annoyance, but he also calmed down and said "Now that is done, so without further delay, let the Random Roaster Race commence!"

The racers went through Gumball Canyon and were now heading their way to the Cakeway.

Swizzle managed to make it through the canyon. Normally, he would be knocked out almost immediately, but this time, his luck came through. He was able to continue his way to the Cakeway. Although, he could've sworn a gumball or two was about to hit him...

The track there was one swirl all the way to the top. Swizzle then got a dare-devilish idea.

He turned his kart at just the time and started drifting the entire way. He planned to go right back into regular driving as soon as he reaches the top and on to the ramp. However, just went he nearly made it to the top, he made a wrong turn and ended up going into the cake! He screamed and braced for an impact!

But something unexpected happened...

Rather than crashing into the cake, he ended up going right through it and on to the other side!

At that other side, the Cherriot was just driving up the Cakeway. Jubileena was determined to catch up with the other racers. She was just to about to press the accelerator when the Tongue-Twister suddenly came in front of her looking like a ghost!

Both her and Swizzle screamed in shock. Swizzle went back to being fully visible just in time for another abrupt surprise. Something came out of nowhere and surrounded the Cherriot; it looked like a half sphere, but something else came out of it and it pushed both Swizzle and Jubileena right off the cake!

Once they recover from the fall, both of them tried to clean themselves off with the whip cream and wonder what the heck just happened.

"And here are the winners of the roaster race!" announced King Candy

The next playable racers were (from first to last): King Candy, Snowanna Rainbeau, Adorableeze Winterpop, Minty Zaki, Cirtrusella Fluggerpucker, Gloyd Orangeboar, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Nugetsia Brumblestain, and Torvald Batterbutter.

Swizzle and Jubileena ended up in last place (with Jubileena first and then Swizzle). They were frustrated with what had just happened, but they were more confused if anything. Fortunately, everyone was so focused on the race they didn't pay attention to what happen.

Jubileena was wondering what the heck just surrounded her minutes ago and what happened, but she shook it off and decided that she was just seeing things.

Swizzle, on the other hand, was completely in wonder with what the heck just happened. He looked at his hands again... They were still opaque. He was praying that it might be just a dream, but for some reason he just couldn't... Not after what happened...


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Help

After the race, Swizzle returned to his house. He was still trying to recover from what happened during the race.

He looked at his hands for the fiftieth time already. They haven't gone transparent for a while now. He sighed with relief. He was sure something was wrong with him, but at least he can now relax and-.

He was about to sit down when he went right through the chair!

He stood up in complete shock and looked at his hands once again. They were starting to disappear.

"No..." He thought in horror "This can't be happening! Come on! You were normal just minutes ago! Turn back to normal!"

Just then, someone knocked the door. Talk about awful timing! And to top it all off, the person behind the door spoke "Hey, Swizzle, it's me!" It was Minty.

"Minty!" Swizzle panicked as he reached for the door, but as fate would have it, his hands went right through the doorknob. He had to make up an excuse. "Uh... could you excuse me for the moment?"

"Well, hurry up." she replied impatiently "It's date night, remember?"

Swizzle nearly fell back in horror. He forgot all about it! He wanted to do something about it, but how in his current condition? "Uh, in a minute... I just... have something I need to do."

"Make it quick!"

"You can't rush the Swizz!"

From the other side of the door, Minty was growing restless. It wouldn't surprise her if he was blowing her off; he had done that with _a lot_ of girls. Still, she waited for him...

Back inside, Swizzle was trying to stop himself from disappearing; by now his entire body looked fuzzy like a cloud. He was going through all his furniture and through the walls."Come on..." he was telling himself "Stop it... I don't know what's happening... but stop it... Stop disappearing!"

When he thought those last words, he suddenly went back to normal and conveniently, at the same time, his back hit the door which opened up and he went right out.

Minty was taken by surprise, but she got out of the way just in time and let Swizzle tumble out the door and on to the ground. She stared at him like she was crazy.

Once he recovered from the fall, Swizzle stood up and cleaned himself off. He looked at his hands and they were solid. He examined his entire body to make sure he's completely all right.

When he looked at Minty, she was staring at him like he was crazy. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah... I'm fine... so ready to go out?"

Minty looked still stared at him like he was insane. "You know what... Maybe it's not the best night... Why don't we postpone this until tomorrow?"

"Wha-? But I'm ready to go..."

"Look, Swizz..." Minty tried to sound apologetic "It's clear that you're not doing well today. So for the sake of both of us, I say you should just rest it out... Until you get better."

Swizzle paused for a moment before saying "You know what... you're right. I... I need a rest."

Minty was a bit surprise to hear that from him, but she decided this would make things much easier. "Yeah... so why don't you just take a rest for the time being and will discuss this tomorrow?"

"Uh... Yeah! So no hard feelings?" He slowly made his way back to the door and into his house.

"No hard feelings." And she closed the door on him.

Once that was over, Swizzle fell back on his bottom, exhausted... He took one last look at his hands. They were solid.

He sighed in relief that it was over, but he was still worried. What was going on with him? Why was he like this? Either he was seeing things, or something was wrong with his code...

"I need help..." he thought. But who can there will be to help him? There's no way he was going to report to King Candy; he'll throw him into the Fungeon, or worse, the marshmallow scientist labs where he'll be tortured to experiments for plugged in life. He didn't know how the other racers are going to react.

Then it came to him. He knew someone he could go to going to for help.

* * *

He first hurried to the kart bakery and got to the station where Beard Papa should be. However, when he went to that stand, he didn't see Beard Papa, but Beard Uncle instead, recolor of Papa with a black beard a little chubbier.

"Excuse me, Mister?" he asked the sleeping man.

The grumpy guy woke up. "Huh?" He noticed Swizzle. "What are you here for?" he asked rudely.

"I was wondering where Beard Papa is."

"Hm..." He thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up as he remembered "Oh, you mean that brother of mine. He's in the junkyard because he's the junkyard scrubber."

"Junkyard scrubber?"

"You know, the one who cleans the junk."

"Why on programmer's name would anyone want clean junk?"

"Exactly." And with that pointed that out, Beard Uncle went back to sleep.

* * *

Swizzle made his way to the junkyard.

The junkyard was a vast and huge area. Swizzle and several other racers would ofter come here just to find and take some spare parts, but they would never go inside the place. Like how it's easy to get lost in the woods, it was easy to get lost in the junkyard... and not to mention more dangerous. King Candy would often tell horrifying stories about racers going into the junkyard and never coming back alive.

Now, the Swizz isn't afraid of _anything_, but he had never set foot into the junkyard before. He always want to go deep inside, but something; either the racers or something in his head, will hold him back.

This time, he had a very good reason to go in there. Without taking a second glance, he went into the junkyard.

* * *

Walking through the area was like something out of a dark story book. The looming piles of trash were like walking through the walls of the Fungeon... without the fun or the bright candy colors. Cold wind blew in the area, and the night sky added in for the creepy affect. Karts and items laid on the piles like a haunting memory. It was hard to believe that something that was owned and loved by someone ended up here.

"Beard Papa!" He called out without trying to attract too much attention. "It's me, Swizzle Malarkey; also known as the Swizz! I... I need your help!"

Nobody responded.

However, this won't stop the Swizz. He continued searching the area.

It wasn't long before he finally found an abandon building.

It was a sad looking place that looked like the wind was blowing right through it. In faint words; it said "Kart Repair Shop".

The door was ajar opened. Swizzle went inside. "Hello?" he asked if anyone can hear. When no one responded he went inside.

It was a dusty and dirty area. He had to make way for the candy corn rats that went right past him. However, it was obvious that someone had been staying here. There was a candy table (looked like it was molding now) and stale gumdrops that were being used as seats. On the table was a plate with a slice of apple pie.

Swizzle took a look at the pie piece; wondering who the heck was here before him. Then someone came from behind...

"YAH!"

The unicorn-pop themed racer turned around to see a hooded figure, wearing a grey rag like the grim reaper, about to attack him with some weapon behind his back. "Keep away from my pie!" He shouted.

Thinking fast, Swizzle got out of the way just in time.

The "weapon" turned out a broom and the part where the bristles were hit the piece of pie; letting all the dust cover it. "Darn! Now my pie is ruined!" the hooded figure took off his hood. It was Beard Papa.

Swizzle stared at him in disbelief.

Beard Papa was grumbling about his ruined dessert when he finally noticed the boy. "What are you doing here? Aren't you racers not allowed to here?"

Swizzle tried to explain. "Yes, but you see, I had to find you. This is something really important."

Unfortunately, the old man was in no mood to listen. "I have no time with you! Especially after what you and the sour patch kids did to two of this game's sweetest racers. Now, out! Out you go!" Beard Papa was using his broom as if trying to sweep out a mouse.

"Yeah, and to tell truth, I feel slightly bad for that. But right now, I have a really big problem."

"I don't want to hear it. Now out!" He hit Swizzle like he was sweeping and continued doing that until the boy was outside.

"But it's really important-!"

Beard Papa just slammed the rusty door at the boy's face.

"Please, Beard Papa!" he regretfully begged; he hated being vulnerable. "You must understand! There's... there's..." He gulped before shouting out the next words "_There's something wrong with my code_!" He took a deep breath and tried to prevent himself from crying when Beard Papa opened the door.

"Come right inside."

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this one seems like a mouth full, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Staying in Control

**AN: Here's the next part. Also, I normally don't do this, but I wanted to thank riverraiden for pointing out that mistake. It's fixed now.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Beard Papa got a seat for the young boy to sit down. He sat down at the other chair and said "All right, tell me what's going on with you."

Swizzle explained the events that happened this roaster race (he left out the incident with Minty).

The old man listen to every word the boy had to say. When he heard enough, he said "I see... so you have developed the power of... going through stuff."

Swizzle nodded "yes".

"And you're reporting to me instead of King Candy because you don't want to get thrown into the Fungeon or the marshmallow scientist labs." Beard Papa concluded.

"Yes; I mean, I heard you helped Rancis and Candlehead when they got their malfunctioning abilities. Can't you do the same for me?"

Beard Papa thought about it and answered. "I guess I can... but I'm not sure if I should... last time I seem to recall, you wanted nothing to do with an old man like me."

Swizzle's mouth dropped "That was six months ago!" He didn't want to do it, but he got on his knees and begged "Please, Beard Papa, you got to help me! I've got a plugged in life! I've got a reputation to up hold as a racer! And I have a girlfriend!"

"Crumbelina?"

"Crumbelina and I broke up last year. I'm dating Minty now."

"I see... Let's see how long that one lasts..."

Swizzle cried out in frustration "Can we go back to what we were talking about before?!"

"Oh right, me helping you with your problem. Well, let's see... come here tomorrow after the roaster race. I'll teach you how to control your ability."

"Wha- can't you teach me now?" He didn't want an incident like last time to happen again.

"Just calm down and stay in control. If you can do that, then you'll be fine." And with that, Beard Papa kicked him out.

* * *

On the next Random Roaster Race, Swizzle was trying to stay cool. He was lucky that nothing strange has happened since yesterday, but he still worried. After all, something happening in the middle of the race is the worst that can happen.

After the usual payment and King Candy's "Let the race commence!" introduction, the racers were off once again.

Swizzle told himself during the first leg of the race "Just stay cool... Stay in control and you'll be fine..."

However, it was long before things were going sour.

It happened in the Gumball Canyon. Adorableeze Winterpop drove into a sugar cube item and the announcer boomed: "Power Up!"

An ice cream luncher appeared on the Ice Rocket. Adorableeze chuckled as she aimed for Jubileena.

The cherry theme racer noticed the scoop of ice cream hurling towards her and yelped out. She braced herself for an Ala-mode, but once again, something unexpected happened. Something surrounded the Cherriot and caused the ice cream to bounce back!

Adorableeze couldn't believe her eyes, but she can't just stare in shock. She quickly drove out of the way and the ice cream scoop hit a gumball instead. This pushed the gumball another direction; it hit another gumball and that one hit another until the entire canyon was filled with rebounding gumballs!

King Candy was about to make the jump to the next track when a gumball suddenly smashed into him!

In fact, most of the racers were having a hard time going through the first leg of the race! One second they were on the track; next they were crushed by an unexpected gumball!

Swizzle was trying to dodge any gumball that was coming his way while still trying to stay cool. He didn't want to be caught going through stuff again. He managed to survive for this long.

Then when he caught up to Jubileena, he noticed something was... strange. The gumballs weren't crushing her, but rather, they were rebounding off of her. He drove up for a closer look and saw that same half-sphere was surrounding her...

However, before he can examine anymore, a gumball ran him over and that was that...

* * *

Jubileena embarrassedly chuckled. She was the only one who made it through Gumball Canyon.

After everyone else was crushed continuously by gumballs, King Candy called the race off and had everyone gathered at the starting line. By then, the half-sphere that was surrounding Jubileena disappeared. The other racers were bruised and some were injured.

King Candy was groaning in pain as well, but he managed to make his speech. "Fellow Candy Citizens... as unfortunate this is, it appears we can't race as of right now. But don't worry, we'll have the Gumball Canyon examined and resumed the race shortly." And with that, he dismissed the racers for the time being.

* * *

It took a two hours, but once Swizzle felt like he could walk just fine, he went immediately to the junkyard.

Too be honest, his mind was actually on Jubileena and what happened earlier. How was she able to do that? Then he remembered that half-sphere he saw. Didn't he see something like that yesterday?

After parking his kart at a hidden spot, he went through the junkyard to the abandon kart repair shop.

The door was opened. Did Beard Papa expect him to come?

However, when he came up to the door, he could hear voice from the inside.

The first voice was Beard Papa "You too huh? Looks like everyone is gaining a very unexpected... malfunction."

"Please, Beard Papa, you've got to help me. I don't know what to do!" Swizzle recognized that other voice too.

He went through the door to see Beard Papa talking to Jubileena, who was on her knees and begging.

The old man was giving her the same treatment as before. "Well the last time I recall, you said if there was any problem you report to King Candy... and not a dirty old man..."

"I only said that because King Candy was in front of me and I wanted to make a good impression! Please, I need help!"

Beard Papa had that thoughtful look when he noticed Swizzle. "Ah, I thought you might arrive."

Jubileena noticed him as well and shifted uncomfortably. "Oh... You're here..."

"Yeah, I asked Beard Papa for help. I've also got... a problem." he told her.

"Oh..." Then she turned away from him.

Beard Papa knew what was going on. "Still mad at him about that?"

"Yep." Jubileena firmly answered.

"Well what did you expect? ... In was in his programing to cheat on you eventually."

Swizzle knew what he was talking about as well. He frowned at the thought of it. "Look, I'm not here to go over some messy break up. I'm here because I want to train or whatever."

Beard Papa eyes lit up as if he remembered. "Oh right... Come right this way."


	4. Chapter 4 Familiarizing

Swizzle didn't know what Beard Papa had in mind, but he did not think it was just a standing piece of candy in the middle of open space. The candy piece looked like it was once part of wall. It was rusty and moldy, but it was still standing. It was rather sad looking though.

He couldn't help but ask. "Uh, Beard Papa, what is this?"

"What do you think? This is the training. In order to handle your ability, you have get familiar with it first. And what better way to do that than train." With that answer, he positioned Swizzle to be standing right in front of it. "Now, you said that you can go through stuff. Can I see it for myself?"

Swizzle at first just stared at the wall in disbelief; then he stepped forward and placed his right hand against it.

Nothing happened.

Beard Papa and Jubileena stared unimpressed.

"I was able to do it!" Swizzle told them "I just don't know how. It just suddenly happened to me and-." He was cut right off when he fell right through the wall. He recovered from his fall and stood up. "Like that..." His entire body now had that almost half-visible look.

Jubileena stared at him with her eyes wide with disbelief. Beard Papa came up to examine him. "So along with going through stuff, your image also becomes less visible... sort of a ghost like transformation... Has this happened before yesterday?"

Swizzle shook his head "no".

Beard Papa was silent as if thinking; then he turned to Jubileena. "So what can you do, Bing-Bing?"

Realizing the it was her turn now, Jubileena took a deep breath. "All right... here I go..." Then she closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could.

For a while, nothing happened. Swizzle was now that one that looked unimpressed.

Then suddenly, something pushed everything back. Swizzle didn't feel it because he was still transparent, but everything else around him was pushed back by some mysterious force; including Beard Papa.

When the smoke from the impact disappeared, the familiar sight of the half dome covering Jubileena was there.

Beard Papa recovered from his fall and went for a closer look. He examined her a bit and asked "Did this ever happened before to you?"

Jubileena shook her head "Up until yesterday, no..." After answering, her strange cover disappeared.

Beard Papa looked back at Swizzle who was still looking half-visible. "You know, you can go back to being... not looking like your about to become the next Houdini."

"Yeah about that... I haven't gotten the hang of it yet..."

Beard Papa was silent for a moment as if he was thinking about something; then said "You just got your power, so don't panic. Remember what I said before, just calm down and stay in control. Now, take a deep breath..."

Swizzle did as instructed and took a deep breath. His body went from being almost gone to a hundred percent visible once again.

Satisfied with this, Beard Papa turned to Jubileena "I recommend you try the same thing before letting that... forcefield of yours loose. We won't want whatever it was earlier to end up causing more damage."

"What are you talking about?" asked Swizzle

"Oh, right, you probably didn't feel it because it went right through you. Why don't you stand right here?" Beard Papa positioned the boy at a certain area. Once he was hiding behind something solid, he gave a signal to Jubileena to try that again.

After a brief moment's pause, Jubileena took a deep breath and tried that again. This time, just before it went up, Swizzle could feel something push him right back. Whatever it was, it was strong and it felt like a punch to the stomach.

Swizzle recovered from his fall. "What was that?"

Jubileena gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess she doesn't feel it because she's the one who causes it." assumed Beard Papa "You'll need to find a way to keep that... aftershock under control." Then after he said all that, he just sat down on a stale gumdorp and went into that old familiar position of him sleeping. "That's all I have for you guys, come back tomorrow."

Swizzle's mouth drop opened "Wait, that's it?"

"Yep, that's it." The old man put a newspaper over his head to show that really is it. "Come back tomorrow if you want."

The kids stared at the old man in disbelief. Finally, Swizzle replied "All right... we'll leave tomorrow, and perhaps will come back."

He and Jubileena ended up leaving.

As they left, Beard Papa slowly peered from his newspaper. In a way, those two were starting to remind him of Rancis and Candlehead a little... Swizzle even said the same words as Rancis when he was starting out...

"Maybe..." the old man muttered to himself "Just maybe..."


	5. Chapter 5 Rainbow Glow

After their first so called "lesson", the two karts drove and parked their karts at a certain place. Both kids wanted to see it before going back home.

They were looking at the crater where the Great Peppermint Tree used to be. It was once the hideout of Rancis and Candlehead where they would train and perfect their powers. Now, it was a reminder of what King Candy would do to those who are especially different.

Seeing that big empty space made the two feel a little guilty; especially now that they had develop their over abilities. It also made them feel a little bit uncomfortable...

"What am I going to do when King Candy finds out...?" Jubileena muttered to herself in worry. "Will I have to fight to the finish?"

The Swizz would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. When King Candy learned about those two, he wanted to lock them up. It wouldn't surprise him if he did the same thing to him and Jubi. He was thinking the same questions she was worried about. However, that doesn't mean he was just going to sit around wondering about that. And neither should she.

He tried to consul her "Look, I know it's hard to accept, but we're stuck with these malfunctions. I think it's best if we just stay calm and-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean we?" Jubileena had that untrusting look. "I don't need _you_ of all people to help me."

Swizzle's mouth opened in disbelief; Jubileena was a character that wasn't well known for keeping grudges, but she carried this one for quite some time. "Oh come on!" he gripped "Get over it! It's been three years now! And I've said I'm sorry a hundred times (although, half the time someone else has made me)!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." she said back at him "You lied and betrayed me!"

"Well, you should've guessed it! You knew me and Adorabeezle had something!"

"Yeah, who you also betrayed after you decided you like Crumbelina." With that firm claim, Jubileena turned to her kart to leave. "You're always like that, Swizz. You flirt with a girl than abandon her for another... There's no way I'm gonna work with a cheater like you!"

Swizzle could feel the steam forming. He grabbed Jubileena by her shoulder. "Listen here, you brat-!"

"Let go of me!" she retorted back.

* * *

While this was happening, the Fro Cone was just driving through the forest; practicing for the race.

Suddenly, the driver heard some shouting over a hill. She stopped her kart to see what was going on...

* * *

"Will you quit struggling and listen to me?!" Swizzle demanded. He and the cherry girl got into a small fight and he had to pin her down to the ground just to get her to stop. Thank goodness for him that she was confident enough to use her forcefields because she would have no problem flinging him right off if one was up.

Jubileena was trying to get away from him; the tears were forming in her eyes.

Swizzle continued his rant "Listen, like it or not, we are having the same problem here! As much as I don't want to admit it; we have to work together in order to get our lives in shape, and you're not willing to cooperate with me just for a stupid grudge?! Whatever happened to being quick to forgive?! Isn't that one of your famous mottos or something?!"

Jubileena sniffed "But I can never forgive _you_! I gave you all the love I could and you used it like a toy!"

"I said I was sorry! What will it take to prove it to you?!"

"What's going on here?!" the one who shouted that came from over the hill; it was Snowanna Rainbeau.

Swizzle and Jubileena did not have anytime to run away; much less get out of the position they're in.

The snowcone racer just took one look at that, and her mouth opened wide. "I thought you were dating Minty now... I guess the Swizz just can't be tamed." She turned around and walked away.

"No!" Swizzle protested "It's not what it looks like!" He stood up and was about to grab Snowanna's shoulder... big mistake. His hand slide right through.

And she noticed that. Snowanna jumped back in shock. "What...? What did... you...?"

"Uh... Sno, you did not just see that!" Swizzle tried to deny

"No, Swizz, I _did _just see that!" Snowanna uttered in a bit of frustration and anger. "What... did... you... do...?" When she ask that, the danger in her voice was high. She stepped forward, glaring.

"Eek!" Jubileena squealed a little and accidentally made a forcefield, and aftershock, appear.

Both Swizzle and Snowanna fell back from the aftershock.

Swizzle recovered and looked at Snowanna to see her eyes full of complete shock and fear. "J-Jubileena...? You too...?"

"Snowanna, it's not what you think..." Jubi tired to explain.

However, Snowanna wasn't willing to listen to either of them, and her eyes slit into glares. "I get it now... You guys are freaks too!"

"What?!" exclaimed Jubileena.

Swizzle uttered in horror "No! Snowy! Give us the the chance to explain-."

"No, way! You guys are like Butterfingers and that failed piece of pastry! I'm gonna report both of you to King Candy and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Then Snowanna suddenly started to glow!

Swizzle and Jubileena stared at her with shock.

But neither of them were as shocked as Snowanna. She was looking at her hands and saw that they were glowing rainbow colors. She couldn't believe it. Then slowly, she began to realize what was happening. "Oh no... No, no, no, this can't be happening!"

"Snowanna..." said Swizzle; astonished. "You're-."

"Glowing..." finished Jubileena

"I know that!" the glowing girl retorted back. "Just... why is this happening?!"

"I... I don't know." responded Swizzle "Maybe it's a... malfunction?"

"Maybe you're like us?" nervously answered Jubileena

"No, I can't be like you!" But the evidence was literally on her. Tears were starting to come to her eyes upon realizing what this mean. "I can't be a freak! I wish I never learned about this... I can't be-!" Then she suddenly stopped because she realized she was starting to float...

"Wh-what's this?" she said between sobs. She was starting to go higher and higher.

Swizzle and Jubileena stared in shock.

As Snowanna went towards the sky, her tears of sorrow became tears of joy. "I can fly...?" She then zoomed like a shooting star coming from the ground. "I CAN FLY!"

* * *

At the castle, King Candy was about to retire to his slumbers when he passed by his window and caught the sight of something outside.

He saw something flying around in the sky. He couldn't tell what it was except that it looked like a ball of light that was changing colors. If he didn't know any better, he would say that it was a UFO.

"Sour Bill," he ordered "Get my binoculars, quick!"

The gumball assistant groaned; he looked tired. However, he did as he was told and went to get the item requested.

* * *

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Snowanna rejoiced as she flew around the programmed night sky. "This is so cool!" She was having the time of her life.

Swizzle and Jubileena watched as she flew in different directions. She was zooming around like Super-girl. However, they were more concern if anything.

"We are so dead..." muttered Swizzle

Jubileena was the one who called her down "Snowy, you should stop! What if someone sees you?"

"No need to worry." Snowanna assured them. "The other racers are partying at the Wheelhouse Club while some are checking on Taffyta at the castle infirmary. It'll be hours before someone notices me-." She accidentally hit a candy cane branch and ended up hanging on it with her two hands. However, she laughed it off and swung on it while still glowing.

The two on the ground looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Are you... all right?" asked Jubileena

"I'm more than all right!" the snowcone themed racer responded. "I'm having the time of my life! It's like staying inside a package for so long and then it opens and you just... burst!" When she said "burst", she swung off the branch did a summersault in midair. She gracefully landed on the ground.

She laughed for a while then her smile faded. "It makes me forget that I'm this supernatural freak..."

"Speaking of which," Swizzle added "I think it's time for you to come back down to earth. Do you know how to turn off that glow of yours?"

Snowanna gave him a look "This just happened to me and for the very first time, Swizz. Do you think I know how?"

Jubileena, being a little more helpful, said "Just calm down and try to stay in control... That's what Beard Papa taught us."

Snowanna gave it a little thought, then she sighed and took a deep breath. The glow soon faded away. When it was gone, Snowanna started asking questions "So you guys talk to Beard Papa, huh? You really think that's gonna help any of us?"

"Not really; it's a temporary solution." Swizzle responded "After the race, we'll have you talk to Beard Papa. He will only help us out for a little bit but it'll do..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes ago, King Candy watched the specter in sky. He was trying to figure out what it was. He began to worry once he noticed it was on the ground and starting to fade.

Finally, Sour Bill returned with a pair of binoculars.

"Give it here!" he immediately demanded as he rip the binoculars away from his sour assistant.

He looked through them to see that the light had completely disappeared. Frustration crunched up his face. Sour Bill took a step back, but the king remain calmed and said "I just need some good night sleep... That is all..."


	6. Chapter 6 The New Secret Life

Of course, Beard Papa didn't jump to the idea at first. "You too, huh, Rainbeau? I guess everyone is starting to break down."

Snowanna couldn't help but beg "Please, Beard Papa. I promise I won't tell anyone. Just please help me too."

The old man snorted, but said "All right, I guess I can let you join our little group. Just don't think I'll be so welcoming at the fourth one."

So now, there were three. The small group slowly agreed to work together as a team (although Jubileena claims she's willing to cooperate because it's not just her and Swizz now). They spent the rest of the day trying to master their new abilities...

* * *

The next day, Taffyta recovered from her coma and was able to rejoin the races.

King Candy told her the new rules and changes that have taken place in the game. Taffyta didn't seem to bothered by it; in fact, she liked these changes. "Don't worry, your Candyness. If I ever see a freak, I'll kick them until they never stand up again!"

"That's my favorite racer." The king replied; pleased with what he heard.

Swizzle, Jubileena, and Snowanna took that with discomfort. Not too long ago, they would be agreeing with Taffyta and her mean little ways, but now that they were on the other end, they were finding those sayings to be... quite unpleasant.

"Remember," King Candy reminded his citizens "If you see something, you report it... or else we will have _a very grave problem_ now won't we.

The three made a mental note not to use their powers in any of the racers sight.

On the third day, the group came up with a plan to avoid any suspicion. What they would do is after each race, they would go do their after race activities then after five minutes one will go to the junkyard, and then after another five minutes the next one will go. Then finally, after the last five minutes, the third one will head over there.

So far, nobody had caught them and nothing more strange had happened...

* * *

After three days of their training, the three were just leaving the Repair Shop when Jubileena suggested the name: "The Candy Pack."

"What?" asked Snowanna in confusion "What is that suppose to mean?"

"That's our name." Jubileena explained "Since we are now a team, I decided to give us a name: the Candy Pack; short for the Candy Package."

"The Candy Package?" Swizzle seemed unimpressed "What kind of name is that?"

Jubileena turned away from him. "I don't need to hear you opinion, Malarkey."

"And you're the one who suggested working as a _team_." Swizzle muttered underneath his breath so Jubi won't hear.

Snowanna didn't seem too keen on the idea. "Why would we need a team name? We aren't superheroes or anything; just a group of kids hiding."

"Well, it's still nice isn't it. I mean, think about... Introducing the Candy Pack! Staring the cheerful Jubileena, the groovy Snowanna, and... Malarkey."

"Humph!" Swizzle turned away from her.

Snowanna sighed; it's going to take more than a few days together to convince these two to get along.

They were almost to their karts when someone spoke up "Hey, you guys!"

Jubileena fell back from shock. Swizzle and Snowanna flinched; worried they have been caught by someone. Then they all looked at the direction where it came from only to see the local glitch, Vanellope. "Hello." she greeted.

Jubileena and Snowanna sighed with relief that it wasn't another racer, but Swizzle shot her an annoyed look. "What are you doing here, glitch?" he demanded.

"I don't know..." said Vanellope in her casual like way. "I was just pasting by when I overheard you guys talking. What this about a _Candy Package_?"

Jubileena flinched a bit. Swizzle looked the other way. Snowanna was the one who answered. "It's none of your business, glitch. This is private stuff only." She and the other two soon continued on their way; glad to not be speaking to her anymore.

However, Vanellope reappeared in front of them as if she teleported. "What kind of private stuff? Is it anything illegal?"

"No we aren't doing anything illegal." Snapped Swizzle "But it's none of your business; so leave us alone!"

"What's that?" Vanellope teased "I didn't hear ya."

Jubileena rolled her eyes; she unnoticeably went to the nearest wall of trash...

Snowanna started to say coldly "Listen here, you glitch. We have something very important here and we don't need you to tell random people that we are doing something suspicious."

"What?" Vanellope replied with a bit of surprise. "You really think I would tell someone? You guys are the first; besides those other two, to defy that crazy King Candy. There's no way I would tell on you." Then she smirked "In fact, I was wondering if you can make room a certain someone?"

Snowanna's mouthed gapped opened as if saying "Are you serious?"

Swizzle was about to tell her "no" when suddenly, a pile of trash started rolling down! Swizzle and Snowanna immediately got out of the way. Vanellope's image flickered for a while as she fell on the other side. The three of them were in shock.

Vanellope was the first to recover from the shock. She stood up "Freak Show!" she shouted as she ran.

"Glitch!" shouted Snowanna as she jumped up a little to shout back.

Then the pile shook a little and out from under it came Jubileena in her little sphere. Most likely, she made the trash pile fall by using her after shock. She groaned "Next time, someone warn me that the trash pile will fall on me."

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter isn't as exciting and that the pack had to be such a jerk to Vanellope, but I wanted to write down how they were handling things and a little Vanellope action.**


	7. Chapter 7 Struggling Bonds

After that little incident with Vanellope, the three return to their kart and inspected it to make sure she didn't do anything to them. Once they deemed them clean, they got inside and drove out of the junkyard.

Swizzle went off to Lemonade Lagoon to meet with someone important while the girls headed to the castle to meet with some friends.

Crumbelina and Adorabeezle were impatiently waiting. They saw the Cherriot and Fro Cone park right next to their karts.

"There you guys are." said Crumbelina annoyed.

"Where were you guys?" asked Adorabeezle

Jubileena answered before Snowanna could. "We were out collecting gummies."

"What kind of gummies?" asked Crumbelina.

Jubi just said the first answer that came to mind "Uh... gummy worms!"

Adorabeezle eyed them with suspicion. She knew Snowanna completely despised gummy worms, and while Jubileena wouldn't scream about it, she wouldn't go at least a meter within a worm's presences. "What would guys want with gummy worms?"

Snowanna answered before Jubi could say anything else "We were collecting them to experiment a new type of recipe."

Crumbelina's face scrunched up with disgust "What kind of recipe would require gummy worms?"

"It's better if you don't ask... It was Jubileena's idea."

Jubileena glared at Snowanna for making her the blame of such a gross thought. Crumbelina and Adorabeezle didn't look convince though.

"You guys have been acting weird." said Adorabeezle "Are you guys hiding something from us?"

"No, we aren't hiding anything. Nothing at all." Jubileena denied

Crumbelina gave them a suspicious look "Is that really the truth? Because you guys are starting to act like the _walking cupcake_."

Snowanna's eyes flashed with a pinch of anger when she heard that. "No we are not! We are not like her or that dumb pretty boy, you spoiled brat!"

Adorabeezle and Jubileena were taken aback by Snowanna reaction. Crumbelina seemed a bit shock as well but brushed it off "All right, no need to explode or anything..."

It was just plan awkward silence after that; then Jubileena broke it "Anyway, isn't there something we can do? I know we were planning on visiting the Wheelhouse Club. Why don't we go there right now? Or do you guys want to walk around Candy Cane Forest? You know, a nature hike..."

But no one was really in the mood to do anything...

* * *

The Tongue Twister drove as quickly as it could.

The Velcro-Wrapper was already parked with Minty waiting impatiently near Lemonade Lagoon.

After he parked his kart right next to hers, Swizzle went to her. "Hey, Minty!" He tried to greet her with his best smile.

However, she did not look amuse. "You're late, Malarkey..."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

Minty's frown deepen; clearly she didn't believe him "Anyway, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Have you been cheating on me?"

Swizzle had no idea what she was going to ask, but he did not see that one coming. "Huh? Wha- Where did you get that idea?"

"Don't lie to me. I've seen you hanging out with Snowanna and Jubileena!"

"Wha- Look, I have no clue on what you're talking about, but there is nothing going on between me and either of those girls. Honest!" And he was being truthful about it.

Minty's expression didn't change. "Uh huh, sure. Above all, what are you hiding from me? You've been acting strange lately."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I mean you're acting like you're hiding something. I don't know what it is, but I don't like that you're hiding something from me. So..."

Swizzle bit his lower lip. He didn't want to hide it from Minty but there is little choice. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." He wasn't even looking directly at her.

"Don't lie to me, Swizz."

"I-I'm not!"

She rolled her eyes; clearly not believing. "Really? You're going to be like that with me?" She took steps closer and closer to him; making him feel more uncomfortable. "Don't think I'm just some idiot! You've been acting just like _Butterfingers_!"

When he heard that, something inside of him snapped. "I'm nothing like him!" he shouted and his hand swatted against her face.

Once he realized what he had just done, Swizzle tried to apologize. "M-Minty! I-I'm sorry! That was out of habit! I-I-I didn't meant to-."

"Save it!" She snapped back as she rubbed her cheek "Save it..."

There was a moment of tense silence before Swizzle uttered the words. "Minty... I'm sorry. I really am... I just got mad; that's all... I'm really sorry..."

Minty looked like she wasn't willing to hear it. She couldn't even look at him. "You know what... if you're going to be like that; then maybe we should end it."

* * *

Snowanna and Jubileena stood on the ledge of a cliff that showed them most of Sugar Rush. After that big stink-over with Crumbelina and Adorabeezle, the group separated and two of the girls choose to go here and blow off some steam.

Jubileena was sitting on her end with her head between her legs. Snowanna was out furthermore on the ledge, feeling frustrated. She was also throwing a few candy rocks over just to let it out.

Just then, the Tongue-Twister came by and parked next to their karts.

Swizzle came out; looking cheerful. However, something was wrong. It was like looking at a picture of a smiling child in the middle of a holocaust war. "Hey, girls." he greeted "I thought I can join you guys."

Jubileena looked at him a bit awkwardly; she can see the hidden pain. Snowanna came up to him with a puzzled look. "I thought you had a date."

"Oh, that." Swizzle gave a friendly laugh like it was a joke "It ended early; we broke up."

The girls stared at him with disbelief in their eyes; then they remembered the Swizz's flirtatious attitude. Jubileena was the first to guess that and asked in an unamused and annoyed tone "So what did you do this time? Find another girl?"

"No, nothing like that. Minty just thought it was best if there was some space between us." he explained "Then again, I guess it was for the best... I mean, I did slap her and all... I... I got angry... She kept on pushing on my secret and I got angry... I slapped her... I hurt her..." The smile was looking more fragile and the girls saw something that thought they would never see from him, tears. "I couldn't help it... I didn't want her to know... It was on impulse... I... I had no right to be in a relationship with her... In fact... as long as I'm like this, I have no right to be in a relationship with anybody...!"

At the end of it, the boy just collapsed, his smile gone and face was full of tears. The girls sadly looked at each other before going up to him. "It's... It's all right." said Snowanna feeling pity for him "We understand... it's all right..."

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the anguish in this chapter, but I felt it was important to explain what's going on between the pack and the other racers.**


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble Brewing

The next day, the kids arrived to see Beard Papa driving a bulldozer throughout the junkyard.

"What the- What the fudge are you doing?" asked Snowanna

Beard Papa stopped his bulldozer to answered "Well, you guys have been glum lately. So I thought I should make something special." He took them to the top of a trash pile to show them.

From above they could see Beard Papa had created a racetrack in the junkyard. It was pretty impressive, full of curves, turns, and separate paths that all lead to the same spot. The kids were impressed.

"I made it for you guys." The old man explained "I thought I would make a racetrack so you can practice your racing skills, and maybe enjoy yourselves. I worked all night on it..." He yawned "So what do you think?"

The kids looked at one another. It was nice for Beard Papa to do this, but he didn't have to.

They actually talked about something last night: they were planning on leaving the game. After yesterday's events the threesome had decided they could no longer handle the pressure and decided to do what the pervious two did: leave and never come back. They were going to do that after one last roaster race.

Snowanna took a deep breath; she knew Jubileena didn't have the heart to say it and the Swizz was still in mourning about his break up. "Beard Papa..." she started "As nice as this is, there's something we want to tell you."

However, before she could even get the chance to explain, the ground suddenly shook.

"What was that?" asked Jubileena

The three kids and old man looked out from where they were standing and saw the Candy Dragon. It was flying over somewhere, but it also looked like it was attacking the area.

"What's going on over there?" asked Bread Papa as he tried to get a better look.

Curious about what the heck is going on, Swizzle grabbed two glass bottles that were lying around.

Snowanna seemed unimpressed with Swizzle's idea. "Really, Malarkey? There's no way you're going to see anything through-."

"Oh my programmer!" the Swizz suddenly shouted.

No sooner than he shouted that, Snowanna grabbed the two bottles and looked right through them. She can actually see what was going on over there.

The dragon was destroying and trembling the homes of the peanutbutter cup citizens. If Snowanna remembered something, those guys used to be Rancis' biggest fans.

Their homes were getting destroyed and all the citizens were screaming in horror as they tried to get away from the giant monstrosity.

"Oh my programmer is right..." Snowanna muttered.

Jubileena looked through the glass bottles as well to see what was going on.

Beard Papa just looked at that direction as if he suspected what was going on. "It's trouble, right?"

"Big time." Snowanna responded.

"So what do we do?" asked Jubileena as she put the bottles down.

Swizzle shook his head; he was concern about the peanutbutter cups, but was still in depression. "What can we do? Go out and recuse them or something? "

That one questions was enough to give the girls an idea...

* * *

"I was kidding, you guys! I didn't really mean it! That thing will kill us!"

However neither of the girls would listen to only boy of the team. They drove their karts and parked them at a hidden area.

They hurried to a nearby spot; hidden from the dragon's sight. They watched in horror as the dragon destroyed everything in sight.

"What are we gonna do...?" Jubileena asked again.

Snowanna took a good look around the area. She could see a group of candy citizens trembling at a corner. They have to get them out of there. It took her a few seconds for her to come up with a plan.

"Jubi," she softly instructed "Go by the sides and try to get those candy citizens out of here..."

The cherry themed girl listened to this and nodded. She slowly made her way.

"Swizz, you stay here."

Swizzle was a little puzzled by this, but before he could ask, Snowanna gave him a candy rock. Then she grabbed another one and threw it. It hit the dragon directly behind the head.

The dragon turned his head around. By then, Snowanna had hidden behind something, making Swizzle the only visible person.

The Swizz flashed her a look of horror and she mouthed "Don't worry, you can go transparent."

The unicorn pop boy wasn't given any time to protest; the dragon noticed him right away and growled.

Swizzle had no choice, he had to run!

The Candy Dragon roared as it went after him.

Meanwhile, where the trembling candy citizens were standing where they were; too scared to move.

Then Jubileena appeared "Hey..." she silently called. The citizens jump back a little from shock. "It's all right." she said to them "We're here to save you guys. Follow me..."

The citizens were uncertain at first, but then they slowly realized there was little choice and went to her. She quietly snuck them out while Swizzle was trying to get away from the dragon; begin the distraction.

Eventually, Jubileena saw Snowanna showing the way out. "This way, quick." the snowcone girl ordered quietly.

Jubileena and the citizens slowly made their way when Swizzle ran right into her! Both of them fell back.

"Could've you have gone transparent at that moment..." Jubi muttered in frustration as she recovered.

However, there was something worse to worry about. The dragon had noticed them and swoop down for the attack.

The two racers and group of citizens screamed in panic, but Jubileena was the first to do something about it as a forcefield surrounded her. The aftershock hit the dragon (also Swizzle and the citizens) and the beast fell back.

"Come on! We have get out of here!" Jubileena announced, removed her forcefield, dragged Swizzle, and lead the citizens to the safe zone.

The dragon soon recovered from its fall. It noticed the group getting away, roared, and went after them. However, a flash of rainbow came from right under and hit it from under its chin; causing it to fall back again.

When it stood up for a second time, all of its prey was gone...

* * *

"Here, you guys, some nice warm milk." Beard Papa offered the trembling citizens who were still trying to recover from their trauma.

They were all back at the repair shop. The racers were at different area of the place; also trying to recover from the same impact.

"That... was too close..." panted Swizzle.

Jubileena gave him a look. "It was all your fault, you know. Why did you have to run into us at just the right time?"

"Hey, I panicked; give me a break. I didn't know what to do."

"So says the one who will act before thinking..."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Snowanna rolled her eyes, left the two behind to argue amongst themselves, and went to check on Beard Papa and the citizens. She could overhear them talking.

"Are you sure we're safe?" asked one of the citizens "That monster has been hunting us for days!"

"Don't worry," the old man assured them "It'll only go for you if it knows where you are, and I'm sure it doesn't know you're all here."

Another concern citizen spoke up "Truth be told, I'm more concern about the saltwater taffy citizens." Snowanna remembered they were Candlehead's fans.

"They've been having the same problems as us and are now hiding at the foot of Ice Cream Mountain. I'm worry that they'll freeze to death or the Candy Dragon will find them eventually."

A less worried citizen said "I'm sure they'll be fine. They're still in the game. They'll regenerate after all."

Well, regenerable or not, Snowanna didn't want to leave knowing the fact those citizens would suffer. She looked at an old, but working, clock. Only three hours left until the arcade opens.

She hurried back to where her companions were. Unfortunately, they were still arguing.

Snowanna didn't know what they were arguing about now, but she didn't care. She whistled loudly to get their attention. "Listen up, you two," she told them "there's a new problem happening at the bottom of Ice Cream Mountain. We've got a group of saltwater taffy citizens waiting for some help. We need to head over there right now before the arcade opens."

Swizzle and Jubileena heard her and then looked at each other. After a brief moment of awkward silence, Jubi turned her head away from him and responded "Well, I'm all right with helping out with helpless citizens as long as I don't have to work with _him_!"

Swizzle glared at her "And why's that?"

"Because then we won't have to worry about you messing it up again."

"Hey, I told you, that was an accident!"

"Let every other failed stunt you've done on the racetrack?"

"That's something else!"

Snowanna shouted what she felt "ENOUGH!" That shout actually shook the place. "You guys have been at each other's throats since you've broken up! I would normally let you do your pointless arguing, but we're a team now. We can't be a team if we fight each other. So for just this once, forgive each other and let it go."

The two were silent for a while, then Jubi finally said "I guess... I'll let it go this one time."

"Let's just get it over with." Swizzle responded.

Snowanna sighed; it wasn't quite the response she was hoping for, but it was good enough. "Then come on! We got citizens to save!"


End file.
